Edd's New Life
by UltimateRB
Summary: A year had passed since Edd went to England. Now he is back but he hate Ed and Eddy now, will Ed and Eddy able to sabotage Edd's convention or Edd moved out of Peach Creek, permanently? Chapter 3 Added
1. Prologue

**Edd's new life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, this is might the end of Ed, Edd and Eddy. Read and find out.**

Prologue:

Part 1: The letters

A year ago, Edd said good bye to the cal-de-sac because his parents knew about his friends that made him almost got himself kill, scold or tortured. His parents had decided to sent Edd to a boarding school at England and leave these uncivilized friends behind. (Ed, Eddy)

For the past year, Edd had sent a lot of letters back to the cal-de-sac, most of them was for Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and other friends in the cal-de-sac only except Ed and Eddy.

(Letter for Nazz) 

_Dear Nazz, it is been long since I leave the cal-de-sac and I felt my mind is been clean up and felt like been reborn. I will come back next year……_

(Letter for Sarah)

_Dear, Sarah, I know you still have some crush of me but at the boarding school, some girl that almost like you also had a crush on me……._

(Letter for Kevin)

_Dear, Kevin, although you always call us dorks but now I am not one. Since my parents sent me to the boarding school, things went better and I like been back here with you guys but I had to say, I hate Ed and Eddy……_

Part 2: Edd is coming back

A year later, at the cal-de-sac bus stop, a teenage boy walked down from the bus, he wore a baseball cap with the front part at the back, a nice leather shirt, and he grew come inches taller since he left the ca-de-sac. He walked down to the neighborhood, he saw Sarah and Jimmy, the duo that like to play dolls.

"Hey, is double D!" Sarah yelled.

"Hey!" Jimmy said.

"Hey, you grew more beautiful since I left here!" Edd said.

As Edd walked down towards his house, Kevin and Roff saw him coming and the rushed towards him.

"Hey, double Ed boy." Roff said.

"Hey, Roff, how is your farm going?" Edd asked.

"I had made an enterprise." Roff said.

"Hey, Double D, sorry the mistreatment I gave you." Kevin said.

"Well, don't worry, that is the thing of the past." Edd said.

"Where is Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"Nazz is right there." Roff said.

"Hey, Nazz look who is here." Kevin yelled at Nazz.

Nazz was twice as beautiful as before, due to her beauty, the Eds and Kevin will begin to sweat and lost their speech but now, a year later, Edd had like 'immune' to Nazz's beauty.

"Hi, Double D!" Nazz said.

"Hi, good to see you." Edd said.

"He is cooler than before." Nazz said.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"Come in and join me for some tea?" Edd asked.

"Sure!" Roff said.

They walked in Edd's house and meanwhile, at a small patch of forest, Ed and Eddy were been chased by the Kankers Sisters and they fell into the stream and they were washed to a nearby housing area which was an abandon construction site a year before.

**Well, that is the prologue. Chapter 1 and 2 is done but I want your reviews first. Next Chapter: Edd is gonna break the friendship, but what will he say?**


	2. Chapter 1: We are not friends anymore

Chapter 1: We Are Not Friends Anymore

"Where are they?" May said.

"I don't know." Lee said.

"Let's go back." Marie said.

Meanwhile, near the housing area, Ed and Eddy were barely alive and they climbed out from the stream.

"Why we always been chased by the Kankers?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know." Ed said.

"Oh, just shut up!." Eddy said.

They walked out from the housing area and headed to the cal-de-sac to dry them up and found the kids of the cal-de-sac were gathering around Edd's house.

"What they are doing?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe some sort of monster that lures the kids into the house and eats them!" Ed said.

"Stop saying that!" Eddy yelled.

They ran towards the house and ran into Jonny and his plank with a face on it.

"Hey Jonny, what the rush?" Ed asked.

"Edd is coming back and invited us for tea!" Jonny said.

"Edd is coming back?!" Ed asked.

"Yes!" Jonny said.

"Hey Eddy, Double D is coming back!" Ed yelled.

"What? I haven't seen him for a year!" Eddy said.

"Let's go there!" Ed said.

They rushed to Edd's house and Edd saw them coming and Edd dragged Sarah in and shut the door and locked it and they crashed at the door and the door almost splintered.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked.

"Ed and Eddy." Edd said.

"Glad you locked them out." Jimmy said.

"What did they do?" Edd asked.

"Since you leave the Peach Creek, they had causing mayhem in the cal-de-sac" Nazz said.

"Same as my parents said, uncivilized friends." Edd said.

"Edd, where is the tea?" Jonny asked.

"Oh, here it is." Edd said.

He walked to the kitchen and took out a huge pot of tea out and served them biscuits. After a few hours in Edd's house, the children went home and Ed and Eddy siege this opportunity to asked Edd for questions. They barged into the unlocked door and saw no one here.

"Double D!" Eddy yelled.

"What is it?" Edd said and turned his chair around.

"Why you don't invite us to your tea party?" Eddy asked.

"This is isn't a tea party, is a welcome back party." Edd said.

"I don't care what party you have, just tell me why you don't invite us?" Eddy asked.

"That is because you are not my friends anymore since day 1 I move out from here." Edd said.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Do you know why I move out of here for a year?" Edd asked.  
"Don't know, why?" Eddy asked.

"That is because of you two!" Edd stood up and yelled at his so-called 'best friends'.

"What did we do?" Eddy asked.

"You forget? Well, I will tell everything you did for the past year." Edd continued to yell at them.

"What we do?" Eddy protested.

"You created mayhem in the neighborhood and making me sad because you use my inventions to create such mayhems!" Edd yelled.

Then, Eddy had a flashback.

(Flashback Begins)

It was a month after Edd left Peach Creek and Ed and Eddy were bored and Eddy comes up the ultimate scam he ever conducted, they called it The La Hal S-Bomb, an enhanced version of the (I don't know the original stink bomb name) Stink Bomb that they invented using Edd's inventions (without authorization). They put it at the centre of the ca-de-sac and announced to the kids.

"To the people of the cal-de-sac! I, Eddy had a new bomb that I need to share with you!" Eddy yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"This is my La Hal S-Bomb!" Eddy said.

Eddy pulled the curtain down and saw Ed was chewing on the rubber skin of the bomb.

"Ed! What are you doing?" Eddy yelled.

"I am chewing the jelly." Ed said and continued to chew the rubber.

"You fool! You gonna break the bomb!"

When suddenly the rope snapped and the bomb (filled with hydrogen and other stinky stuff) flew up to the sky and ripped some of Ed's teeth. The bomb exploded high up at the stratosphere and the smell been blown by the wind, spread across the US, almost 3 people killed by the smell alone. Peach Creek was been 'quarantine' due to the smell of the La Hal S-Bomb.

(Flashback Ends)

"That is a little funny thinking back" Eddy said.

"You think that is funny?" Edd yelled

"Well……….." Eddy said.

"Get out of my house! Now!" Edd yelled.

Ed and Eddy were been chased out of the house and they stood outside the door and still begging Edd to forgive him.

"Get out of here and for now on, you are not my friends anymore!" Edd yelled and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I want the old Edd." Ed said.

"There is no way to do that, let's go back home." Eddy said.

Inside the house, Edd walked into his room that he hasn't seen a year. He took his laptop computer out from his bag and started typing his Edd Journal.

**Chapter 1 is finished but I need your reviews….Next on chapter 2: The Kankers will be gone forever but how did it happen?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kankers Are Now Out

Chapter 2: The Kankers Are Now Out of Here

Part 1: The Kiss of Pain

Next morning, Edd was at the backyard, eating his morning porridge and saw Ed and Eddy tried to climb the fence tried to get into Edd's house.

"Did I tell you not to bother me again?" Edd said.

"Yes, we think for the whole night and we soon realized that we are wrong and so, friends." Ed asked.

"Yes, wait here."Edd said.

Edd stood up and went to his room to take something.

"What Double D is doing?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know." Ed said.

"I am back." Edd said with a test tube on his hand.

"What is that?" Ed asked.  
"Get your hand out." Edd ordered.

"What he is tried to do?" Eddy asked.

Edd dropped the liquid from the test tube on Eddy's hand and the liquid began to dissolve his hand and he immediately ran to his house.

"And by the way." Edd said.

"What is it, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Go tell Eddy that if he wants to friend with me, he had to be tortured like this." Edd said.

"Ok." Ed ran towards Eddy and crashed into Edd's fence.

"Well, that's take care of it." Edd said.

Later that afternoon, the Kankers walked towards the cal-de-sac because they heard Edd is coming back from England and Marie wanted to kiss him. They walked towards Edd's house and saw Edd was doing some sun-bath and the Kankers stood beside Edd's house and called Edd.

"Marie, look." May said.

"Hey is Edd." Marie said giggled.

"I think you very missed him." Lee said.

"I didn't see him for a year! I want to kiss him." Marie said.

"Let me help you with that." Lee said.

"Hey, Edd, come out and kiss your future wife." May said.

"Ok." Edd said.

"He doesn't afraid of you." Lee said.

"He is a man." Marie said.

Edd rushed out and leaned over the fence and kissed Marie and hard and the other Kanker were excited when suddenly the Marie felt burning and her month was dissolving. Maine was screamed for her life and the other Kankers didn't know what to do but panicked.

"What did he do to you?" May asked.

"I don't know, but his mouth is full of acid!" Marie said.

"Let's get out of here!" Lee said.

The Kankers ran out from the cal-de-sac and Edd removed the mouth protection from his lips.

"These stupid Kankers didn't know that I studied offensive kiss." Edd said.

"Hey, Double D!" Kevin yelled.

"Yes?" Edd asked.

"Nice work by fending the Kankers out." Kevin said.

"Yes, by this evening, they will be out of here for good." Edd said.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"You will see." Edd said.

Part 2: The Kanker's Final Cry

Later that evening, as the sun sets, a car drove into Peach Creek. Inside there was three woman that were exactly like the Kankers. The car drove into the round area of the cal-de-sac and asked Edd for directions.

"Hey, young boy, I need to go to the Park 'n' Flush Trailer Park, do you know where to go?" May's mum asked.

"Go up and when you see a dead end, turn right." Edd said.

"Ok. Thanks." May mum's said and left.

"Double D, who is that?" Sarah asked.

"That is the Kanker Sister's mothers." Edd said.

"You mean….." Jimmy said.

"They will be out of here for good!" Edd said.

"Yippee!" Everyone cheered.

After the car left, it drove straight away to the trailer park and Lee's parents hooked the Kanker's trailer to their car and May were horrified to see that their parents gonna to take them out.

"Mum! Don't do this to us." May said.

"Oh, you are to be great trouble." May's mum said.

"What do we do?" Lee asked.

"You are been torturing these poor children at the cal-de-sac nearby and kissing the boys named Ed, Edd and Eddy." Lee's mum said.

"We never did that." The Kankers tried to prove them innocent.

"Not this time, you have been laid to us for years and we will not fall into it this time!" Maine's mum said.

"No!" The Kankers yelled and their mum closed the door and locked it.

"We are domed!" May said.

Their mums started their car and drove off with the Kankers' trailer hooked on the back of their car. The children of the cal-de-sac watched as the car drove out from Peach Creek.

"Good bye Kankers!" Kevin said.

"You will pay after this!" May yelled.

"If you can get out from your mums!" Edd mocked them.

"Hey Double D! Let's celebrate at Roff's house." Jonny said.

"Ok." Edd said.

As the kids headed towards Roff's house, there were two people who were watching them, looked at them angrily at them and they were Ed and Eddy.

"Look at them." Eddy said.

"Why Double D left us?" Ed asked.

"He had changed but we must change him back!" Eddy said.

"How we do that?" Ed asked.

"We must fight back." Eddy said.

"How do we fight back?" Ed asked again.

"Double D will hold a convention at his garage next week and we will go there and sabotage their equipment." Eddy said.

"Ok." Ed said.

"Let's go back." Eddy said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because we need to plan a scam tomorrow." Eddy said.

After that, they went back to their hideout near Edd's house.

**Next on Chapter 3: The Kankers are now out from the picture but Eddy is planning a scam and what convention that Eddy is talking about?**


	4. Chapter 3: The Scam of the Decade

Chapter 3: The Scam of the Decade

Part 1: The Museum Scam

Next morning, Edd went to Roff's farm that Roff was investing. Roff's farm was twice as large before Edd moved to England. There was a huge barn at the edge of the field and a medium sized chicken coop and the empty space was left to grow crops later to be shared with the children of the cal-de-sac.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the cal-de-sac, Eddy was gathering children at his so-called: The Eds Museum of the Decade. The Museum was a huge cardboard box with some 'artifacts' and 'painting' they had found lying around the junkyard nearby.

"Children of Peach Creek! I pronounce this museum opened!" Eddy said and snipped the ribbon.

"Are you sure this isn't one of your tricks again!" Sarah said.

"Glad you asked." Eddy said.

Eddy pulled a lever and sent Sarah flying to Roff's farm and Jimmy was next.

"So, anyone want to question my museum?" Eddy asked.

Everybody silenced themselves and they walked in and paid Eddy $1.00 for the ticket fee. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy (crash) landed at Roff's chicken coop. Edd went to opened it and found Sarah was about to blow up and Jimmy's retainer was almost loose.

"What happened to you two?" Edd asked.

"Eddy was opening a museum and we been thrown out." Sarah said.

"What museum?" Roff asked.

"The Eds Museum of the Decade!" Sarah said.

"Where is the museum?" Roff asked.

"At the forest!" Sarah said.

"That stupid Ed boy gonna use us! Let's get them!" Roff said and took his rake out acting like an angry mob.

"Let's not use violence." Edd said.

"Double D! Since you left, they had been scamming us for cash." Sarah said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Edd said.

Inside the museum, Ed been told to be a tour guide, guide the children to the 'grand gallery' of the museum and Kevin accidentally knocked down a statue and it crumbled. Jonny picked it up and realized that the statue was made of paper. Everyone was furious and Ed ran away.

"Where is Eddy? I want to punch him at the face." Kevin said angrily.

"He tricked us for a $1.00!" Jonny said.

"Uh, what is going on in here?" Eddy asked.

"There it is!" Kevin yelled and chased him with some help of the other cal-de-sac children.

Eddy ran into a dead end and Kevin surrounded him and in the same time, Edd and Roff released an Eddy-hunting-dog into the museum and Eddy was been bitten by the dog and Ed threw the dog out but the dog hit a metal statue that hit a weak point of the cardboard building and it caved in.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, where is that dork?" Kevin asked.

Eddy and Ed was nowhere to be found, they had run to 'The Lane' and started plan B.

"What is going on here?" Edd asked.

"Eddy tried to fool us by opening this museum of the decade!" Kevin said.

"Ed is gonna be killed by mum, if she finds out!" Sarah said.

"Where are they now?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know." Nazz said.

A voice spoke, "Come on to Crazy Eddy's Ferris wheel! $0.25 each ride!"

"That is Eddy!" Kevin said.

"He is gonna paid for this!" Sarah said.

"Don't worry; I have a plan to set this scam overdrive." Edd said.

"How?" Everybody asked.

"Just follow my orders carefully and don't let Eddy and Ed find out.

Part 2: Over Drive

At 'The Lane', a Ferris wheel was been pre-setup the day before by the Eddy and they were determined to get enough cash to buy some special kind of jawbreaker that cost $5 each.

"Ed, this is the moment of truth, we will get $10 by the time all the kids had their ride and guess what we will buy?" Eddy said.

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed yelled.

"That is my boy!" Eddy said and gave Ed a dog biscuit.

Edd and the other children walked out from the forest and stood beside and gazing the Ferris wheel pretending they don't know about the Ferris wheel.

"Eddy, I want to ride it." Jimmy said.

"Ok, $0.25 per ride." Eddy said.

"Ok, we will give you $0.25 if you ride it first." Edd said.

"What are talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Well, you cannot let the fun to others; you are the greedy one, so you and Ed go first." Edd said.

"You right." Eddy said.

"I will be controlling the Ferris wheel, and you and Ed can have some fun." Edd said.

Ed and Eddy rushed up to the carriages of the Ferris wheel and Edd turned on the power and it started spinning but halfway through, Edd pretended to be accidentally turned the power off. And Eddy's carriage was hanging midair.

"What is going on here?" Eddy asked angrily or more accurately confused.

"I think the power is out!" Edd yelled.

"Well, find the source!" Eddy shouted back.

Edd restarted the Ferris wheel and he cranked up speed to 3 times from its original design capacity. The Ferris wheel began to spin but it span so fast that the bots that secure the wheel to the supporting structure broke off and it rolled passed the fence between Roff and Kevin's house (destroying it in the process) and rolled for a couple of yards before hitting the creek and washed away.

"That is how we take care of business." Edd said.

"Wow, you are so smart!" Nazz said and kissed Edd.

"Nazz is in love into Double D." Kevin said.

"Don't say that!" Edd said.

"Sorry." Kevin said.

"Hey, I will hold a convention in my garage next week, want to come?" Edd asked.

"What convention?" Sarah asked.

"The England Convention, the stuff I got when I was in England." Edd said.

"Sure!" Everyone said.

"Roff want to see English stuff." Roff said.

Everybody went to the playground and at the creek. But Nazz and Edd stayed behind.

"Tonight, Roff is going to made dinner for us." Edd said.

"Our first anniversary dinner." Nazz said.

"This evening, you go to my house, ok?" Edd asked.

"Ok." Nazz said.

The grabbed their hands and headed to the playground and meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were alive and managed to get out from the runaway Ferris wheel before it hit the water.

"Thank God we still alive." Eddy said.

"Double D tricked us." Ed said.

"We need revenge towards him." Eddy said.

"How to do that?" Ed asked.

"Next week, Double D will hold a convention, but before the convention starts, we will take all Double D's stuff and held our own convention the day later." Eddy said.

"That is a great idea." Ed said.

**This is Eddy's plan to ruin Edd's convention, but will be succeed or will it crash and burn? Find out in the next chapter. **


End file.
